ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Hearts III
|publisher = Square Enix|ratings = E10+ (Fantasy Violence)|title = |genre = Action role-playing|modes = Single player|series = Destiny Hearts (series)}} (Japanese: デスティニーハーツIII Hepburn: Desutinīhātsu III) is a Japanese-American action role-playing game that is developed by Square-Enix and Cartoon Network. Plot After setting off on his new journey in Destiny Hearts 0.2 Birth By Sleep - A Fragmentary Passage, Muto, Porky Pig, and Daffy Duck will attempt to search for eight guardians of light and the "Key to Return Hearts", as well as find a way to restore those in Organization XIV connected to Muto (Yuxas, Tomoyo, and Koraminé). Meanwhile, King Bugs Bunny and Maku search for other previous Keyblade wielders (Donetas, Narue, and Moku), in an attempt to stop Master Naskenort's plan to "balance" the light and darkness, which will ultimately lead to the final showdown between Muto and Master Naskenort. Following the start of the game, Muto seeks out Ling Chung and through training regains his lost powers after what happened with Naskenort in Dream Drop Distance, completing his Mark of Mastery and becoming a Keyblade Master. Worlds and Characters Cast Japanese * English *Kyle Hebert as Muto *Jeff Bergman as Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Josh Grelle as Maku *Veronica Taylor as Sakura *Andrew Francis as Lin Chung *Brian Drummond as Jumpy Ghostface, HighRoller *Kelly Sheridan as Mystique Sonia *Ian James Corlett as Mighty Ray, Commander ApeTrully *Adrian Petriw as Woo the Wise *Johnny Yong Bosch as Guren Nash *Todd Haberkorn Ceylan Jones *Bryce Papenbrook as Chooki Mason *Ben Diskin as Toxsa Dalton *Yuri Lowenthal as Gen *Nika Futterman as Beni *Diego Molano as Victor, Pineapple *Sean-Ryan Petersen as Valentino *Cristina Milizia as Charlene *Laura Patalano as Grandma Chata *Jason Hightower as Julio "Don" Jalapeño *Cristina Vee as Xochi Jalapeño *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey Delisle as Daphne Blake *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. *Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Stone *Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Bill Rogers as Brock *Michele Knotz as May, Jessie *Amy Birnbaum as Max *Sean Schemmel as Lucario *Jason Griffith as Sir Aaron *Rebecca Soler as Kidd Summers *Eileen Stevens as Lady Ilene *Jimmy Zoppi as Professor Oak, James, Meowth *K'Maya Smith as Maia Parker/Mega Celestial Maia *Britt McKillip as Lucy Newton/Icy Charm *Kath Soucie as Conor Beckett/Sparking Quake *Sanaa Lathan as Lady Cassiopeia *Kay Bess as Madame Absinthe *David Vincent as Kabuki Ramirez-Akiyama *Mila Kunis as Gena Ramirez-Akiyama *Jack McBrayer as Otto Akiyama *Sarah Anne Williams as Annie Akiyama *Billie Hayes as Edna Ramirez-Akiyama *Nolan North as Dr. Fuji *Malcolm Danare as Sebastian Murphy *Victoria Justice as Callie Newman *Spike Spencer as Irving Armstrong *Crystal Scales as Deborah Patterson *Rachael MacFarlane as Eris *Mike Pollock as Master Naskenort Gallery Covers Concepts _oc___soma_by_rain_strive-dcz3m81.jpg|Muto Dzjn4v-9af74edf-9987-4ce3-aeb2-ccc953a985ec.png|Sakura Kingdom hearts - OC Rikenzu.jpg|Maku Bugs Bunny-0.png|King Bugs Bunny number_2_jaxon__kh_organization_xiii_oc__by_sammychanarts_ddb0cg5-fullview.png|Kei/Rexel Kingdom hearts oc likku by liger69-d46wbbk.png|Yuxas 6004e66fd4689706a9cbfbe44aac9fab.jpg|Mystery Inc. pokemon-advanced-427.jpg|Ash and his friends Kidd_Summers.png|Kidd Summers Lucario_M08.png|Lucario Victor and Valentino.jpg|Victor and Valentino Charlene.jpg|Charlene Eris profile.jpg|Eris Lord kroez dissidia final fantasy by vampiremell dcu8edx-fullview.png|Master Naskenort Xemnas KHD.png|Xemnas 450px-Ansem Render (Idle) KHI.png|Ansem 353px-Vanitas.png|Tanitas Xigbar KHIII (1).png|Xigbar Vexen.png|Vexen/Even Demyx.jpg|Demyx helix_by_baron__d182fdm.png|Helix ou__texcus_by_shiii_kun_d2nblse.jpg|Texcus zleirjex_the_shadow_of_doubt_by_jezrielxiii_d2kcmjh.png|Zleirjex 235px-Larxene_Days.png|Larxene 375px-Luxord_Days.png|Luxord Cutscenes /Cutscenes}} Summons Enemies/Bosses DLC game Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Square-Enix Category:Cartoon Network Category:Video Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Xbox One Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Craig of the Creek Category:Steven Universe Category:Chowder Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Unikitty! Category:Victor and Valentino Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Hero 108 Category:Level Up Category:Summer Camp Island Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ninjago Category:We Bare Bears Category:Tenkai Knights Category:Secret Saturdays Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Pokemon Category:Mega Celestial Maia: Intergalactic Sorceress Category:Kabuki Akiyama Z Category:Monster Kid